Come Out Of Darkness
by Salazar sophie
Summary: Hadrian has a special kind of a magic, a magic no one else has. Abused and neglected by his parents, he will never be a part of the light side but who ever said they were good people. A different and better darkside. WBWL! DarkHarry! SlytherinHarry! DarkbutgoodTom! Potter, weasley and Dumbledor bashing
1. Chapter 1

Come out of darkness

Sadly I do not own Harry Potter it belong to the wonderful JK Rowling

Chapter one

Lily and James Potter were what you called a perfect family, they had two beautiful children Hadrian Alexander Potter who was the youngest twin he had raven hair like his father but his was perfect and not a hair out of place, his eye were just like his mothers a captivating Emerald colour. The older twin Charles James Potter was the spitting image of his father, he had a light tan to his skin unlike his brother who was pale but it made his eyes stand out even more.

"James its gone 8, will you please put the boys to bed"

"Aw Lily Flower the boys want to stay up"

"no they, don't pass them to me"

James passed the twins to Lily, and she took the up to bed, soon as Lily was upstairs James heard the door smash down.

"Voldemort" James snarled

Voldemort didn't even pay attention he simply sent a stunner at James and went upstairs, he walked down the corridor and found the twins bedroom.

Lily stood it front of the cot guarding her sons from voldemort.

"Out of the way girl" Voldemort said calmly

" no don't you touch my sons you animal"

Voldemort asked again but Lily ignore him again, he sent a stunner at Lily like he did James and she fell to the floor with a thump.

Voldemort walked over to the crib with regret in his eyes, he didn't really want to kill the twins but he was left with no choice. He had to kill both of the boys to make sure, though he believed the younger boy was the one, his power radiated off of him.

Voldemort lifted his wand and whispered "Avada kedavra" the spell hit Hadrian straight in the head and re-bounded and hit Voldemort in the chest and he dropped dead.

A bit of the roof fell and left a scar on Charles head, Hadrian also had one but it was invisible.

Lily woke up and shouted to James, he ran up the stairs in to the boys room.

"It's Charles James, he's the boy who lived"

" I'll go call Dumbledor" James replied

Dumbledor Came through the fire place, and walked over to James and Lily.

" Are you sure it is Charles" Dumbledor asked

" were sure albus" Lily said

"Very well, he will need training" Albus told them

Neither James nore Lily asked about Hadrian.

As neither James or Lily mentioned him Albus assumed he was dead, and told them he would arrange a funeral for young Hadrian and neither of them made a comment on it.

And so Hadrian lay forgotten in his cot.

Young Hadrian went to sleep that night not knowing the abuse and neglect he would suffer over the next ten years and the endless pain of loneliness.

Okay so his my first chapter I would really love it if I could get some comments on where I can improve. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Come out of darkness

Chapter 2

Hadrian Potter ( though he didn't see him self as a Potter) who was now 4 lay on his bed if you could really call it that, it was more a cot than anything.

Hadrian slept in the attic, it was cold and damp and it didn't really smell very nice, the only good thing was it lead to the library, thankfully none of his stupid family went to the library.

Because he was not aloud outside his skin had turned a really sickly colour, not that his family cared, for the three years he's been up in his attic not once had his family visited.

Hadrian knew he lived a lonely life and even at the age of four all he can see was solitude. The only company he had were the rats that shared his attic.

Flash back

Two year old Hadrian

" Mummy, Daddy where are you " Hadrian shouted

"Please Mummy its dark up here, I don't like the dark Mummy " Hadrian said tears running down his face.

"I'll be really good Mummy will you please just let me out"

3 hours went by and nothing happened, his parents just ignored him.

Hadrian went back in his cot and cried him self to sleep before he fell asleep whispered to himself "why do you hate me Mummy and Daddy"

Since that day Hadrian vowed never to cry again as his parents weren't worth it, he decided he would be stronger and better than any of them.

Time jump

7 year old Hadrian sat in the middle of his bed ( his parents didn't give it to him he used his magic to change it, he knew power on that level wasn't normal so he decided he would use it to his advantage.

He looked out to see his ever so perfect family, his parents now had two more children, the youngest only looked to be about one, he sneered at them and turned away to go to the library.

Hadrian had read about a ¼ of the library he could read 20,000 words a minute he had eidetic memory.

He could read and speak Latin and ancient Greek perfectly.

The years went on and Hadrian though he may live in his attic forever as he never had any visitors, apart from his own house elf

An owl came and pecked on his window, Hadrian was curious to see what who the letter was from, " Ah, you've finally come then"

He opened his letter to see it was his letter to Hogwarts.

He wrote a quick reply and was surprised to see an owl already waiting for him, he passed the letter to the owl and watched it fly off.

" Zeus" Hadrian shouted out for the elf

"Yes master" the elf asked

" when is the best day to go diagon ally"

"Saturday young master"

"Thanks that's all I need you can go now" Hadrian replied

Hadrian walked over to his bed with a smile on his face he would never come back here, and his family will pay.

For the first time in ten years Hadrian went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Here's chapter two, I don't know how often I can update once I back at college but I'll try twice a week.

I will also try to make them a bit longer.

In the next chapter Hadrian will go to diagon alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Come out of Darkness

Chapter 3

It was Saturday, they day Hadrian finally left the place he had lived at for the past ten years. When he woke up at 7 am, he quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey T-shirt and a green knitted jumper that made his eyes stand out.

He snuck down the passage to the library, he gave a quick look at the only place that gave him a small amount of happiness. With a smile on his face Hadrian left the Library. He walked down the corridor, and down the flight of stairs, and finally he found the front door, he was slightly worried he would get caught so he ran to the door and pulled it open, he was rather surprised that it was that easy, so with one last look he walked out the manor.

At first Hadrian was startled by the cold air, it was the first time he remembered feeling the air, it was a bit weird at first but Hadrian was starting to get use to it.

Hadrian wasn't to sure exactly where the manor was but he hoped that he was near London, after what seemed like hours (which it was, its now 10 am) Hadrian saw the leaky cauldron, he approached it and was curious to why no one else could notice it.

"excuse me" Hadrian said to the man up front

" yes lad" the landlord replied

" Can you help me get in to Diagon Ally " Hadrian asked

"Of course lad, right this way" the man said and pointed to the back.

Hadrian followed him out to the back.

"Now watch what I do" the man told Hadrian

Hadrian noticed the man tapped his wand three up, two across.

"got it kid" the man asked

"yep" Hadrian

And with that the man walked away, the first place Hadrian needed to go was to Gringotts, so he walked down the path and up to the marble building. Hadrian walked in to the building and to the front desk where he saw a goblin sat and a pile of paper worked beside him that was bigger than him.

"Excuse me sir" Hadrian said to the goblin

"what do you want" the goblin snapped

"sorry, but I need to talk to someone about my account " Hadrian told the head goblin

"fine, Griphook" the goblin shouted

"yes" Griphook asked

"help this boy here" the goblin said while point at Hadrian

"come on boy follow me" Griphook said

Hadrian followed him in to the room.

" what do you need help with then boy" Griphook asked

" my account sir, I don't know if I have one"

"pass me your hand" Griphook demanded

Hadrian passed his left hand to Griphook, Griphook took out a knife and made a small cut on Hadrian's hand and let his blood fall on a piece a paper.

Hadrain Alexander Potter

Heir to Potter

Heir to Slytherin

Heir to Ravenclaw

Heir to Peverells

" I don't understand, how am I heir to Potter " Hadrian asked

" it is magic that chooses, not your family Mr Potter"

"when can I claim my tile" Hadrian asked

" the Potter tile will be give to you when the current Lord Potter is dead, at 13 you can claim Slytherin and Ravenclaw and you can claim the Peverell now"

" does that mean I can change my last name" Hadrian asked

" yes it does" Griphook replied

" then I will claim it" Hadrian told Griphook

Hadrian noticed Griphook pulled out an old looking scroll.

" all you have to do is sign here" Griphook said, pointing to the bottom of the scroll

Hadrian picked up the quill and signed the scroll, he felt magic fly around him, and he instantly felt different.

"Congratulations Lord Peverell, if you would follow me to one of you vaults" Griphook asked him

Hadrain followed him in to the cart, they were going down and a rapid pace and Hadrian was wondering how far down they had to go, finally they stop and Hadrian jumped out the cart.

Griphook unlocked one of Hadrian's vaults and allowed him to enter, Hadrian walked over to the middle of the room and picked up the ring, in was gold ring with an Emerald so dark it looked black, when Hadrian put the ring on some of his features changed, he was no longer a sickly pale, he cheekbones were sharp, his eyes also changed to the same colour as the Emerald in his Lords ring, if someome looked at him they woukd not think he was a Potter, Even if someone knew Hadrian well; he looked completly different.

Hadrian picked up a money pouch that was in his vault and pulled around a thousand gallons in to it.

" Are you all done Lord Peverell" Griphook asked

" yes thank you"

Griphook and Hadrian went back in the cart, and up to the entrance.

Hadrian said his good byes to the goblin,it was now around 11.30 am, he walked down the path the bright shine shinning on his face, he went in to the trunk shop and requested a dark green trunk with golden latches, that had an extended library at the bottom, 7 compartments, that each had their own password on the front it had HAP. He quickly gathered his books and a few extra ones. He had double the amount of potions ingredients, he got a whole new wardrobe that cost him 200 gallons, he brought a snowy Owl that he named Hedwig, finally all that was left was his wand, he walked in to Olivanders shop, and the man he guess was Mr Olivander greeted him.

"Ah you're finally here Mr Peverell " Olivander said staring at Hadrain

"um yes" Hadrian replied

" give me your wand hand " Olivander told Hadrian

Hadrian passed him his left hand the next thing he knew tap measures was measuring his whole body, Olivander snapped his fingers and they flew away.

"Try this one, holly and unicorn hair, 9 inches"

Hadrian picked up the wand and the glass jar behind him smashed, Olivander quickly snatched it away and went to get another wand.

"apple wood, and phoenix feather "

Hadrian pick this one up and the tree in the corner caught on fire, after going through nearly all the wands in the store,Olivander came back with a different wand

"This wand here is one of my greatest work get it has never matched anyone, Holly and yew wood with Phoenix tears and a basilisk venom for core" Olivander said passing the wand to Hadrian. As soon as Hadrian picked the wand up he felt him self connect with the wand.

"At last the wand has chosen someone" Olivander said with a smile on his face

"How much" Hadrian inquired

"50 gallons " Olivander told him

"I'll pick up a holster too"

"that'll be 60 gallons then "

Hadrian gave Olivander his money then left, he walked down to the leaky cauldron and paid for a room for the next 7 days, total it cost him 20 gallons. Hadrian though when he was at Hogwarts he would have to inquire about any of his homes.

When Hadrian went to bed later that night he hoped the week would go fast, as he was really looking forward to go Hogwarts and with that he fell asleep.

So the next chapter Hadrian will be of to Hogwarts, meet new friends and come face to face with his family. Also I will introduce one of my own characters. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Come Out Of Darkness

Chapter 4

It was finally September the first, the day Hadrian got to go to Hogwarts, he woke up at 7 am, four hours before the train leaves.

He jumped out of bed, and went to have a quick shower. Once he got out he dried him self off, and combed his silky black hair which fell just above his shoulders. He dressed quickly, and went back in to the room he had been staying in to make sure he had everything ready for Hogwarts.

The time was now nine thirty, he said his thanks to Tom, and left the leaky cauldron, he told Hedwig to fly on and he'll meet her at the station.

After ten minutes a taxi turned up for Hadrian.

"Kings cross station please" Hadrian asked the taxi man

"sure kid, want help with your stuff?" the tax man replied

"yeah, that'll be great thanks" Hadrian said with a smile.

Once everything was all packed in, Hadrian got in to the front see of the taxi and they were on their way.

"What's a kid like you, doing out here on your own?" the man asked Hadrian

Hadrian passed for a second, and then replied "my parents are away at the moment, and its my first day back at school, that's why I need to go to kings cross, its in Scotland "

" I see kid" the man replied.

After a few minutes silence, Hadrian could see the station, he paid the man the money, who helped him with his trunk again and then Hadrian was on his way.

This was the first time Hadrian had been to a train station and he didn't think it would be too busy, while approaching platforms nine and ten Hadrian nearly got knocked over twice. Finally Hadrian found what he was looking for but he was incredibly nervous.

"its okay, you won't get hurt its fine" Hadrian said to him self

Hadrian knew if he didn't run now then he would never do it, so he started to walk between platforms nine and ten, he started to pick up speed, his heart was starting to beat even faster, he was waiting for a crash but it didn't come, instead he was on the platform, and he could see the beautiful scarlet train, he nearly jumped when Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"ah there you are girl " Hadrian said to his beautiful owl

Hedwig gave a little hoot as a reply and started to nibble at his hair.

Hadrian chuckled at that.

The time was no ten thirty, half an hour till the train leaves. Hadrian lifted his trunk up and rolled it all the way down to the last compartment, he got one of his books out and settled down to read one of his books. Ten minutes later he heard the door open and two boys stood, one of the boys had curly black hair that it places looked blue, the other had the lightest blond hair Hadrian thought was possible.

" Do you mind if we sit here?" the one with black hair asked

"no, not at all" Hadrian told them with a smile

"thanks I'm Altair Black by the way" the one with black hair told him

" like the star? And I'm Hadrian Peverell "

" yeah like the star" Altar replied

" and I'm Draco Malfoy" the one with blond hair told him

" so what house do you think you'll be in" Hadrian asked Altair and Draco.

Both Draco and Altair said Slytherin at the same time.

Altair tilted his head and asked the same question back at him.

"Um, I'm not really sure but Slytherin sounds good"

" of course it is and we will all be in the greatest house" Altair said cheekily

For the first time Hadrian felt like he was wanted, that he would have friends and he wouldn't be hated for what he was. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was seeing his twin brother again.

A few hours later Draco, Hadrian and Altair were rudely interrupted, by a skinny boy with a long nose and red hair, the boy next to him looked like he had a birds nest on his head.

"Is there something we can help you with" Hadrian asked politely

" we never said you could speak did we" said the one with messy hair

"Oh piss off Charles, none of us want you here" Altair snapped

"I'm the boy who lived, I'm better than you. If anything you should bow down to me" Charles said arrogantly

Draco who was starting to get really pissed of with the boys, so he walked over to them and pushed them as hard as he could and slammed the compartment door shut.

Hours went by and all three boys completely forgot about the rude visitors, instead they were seeing how many books they could balance on their heads, Hadrian won with and impressive eleven books.

" we best get in to out uniform, I think were nearly there" Altair told them.

The three boys got dressed in to their uniform, Hadrian noticed that Draco had pulled a comb out from somewhere and was combing his hair, which Hadrian found rather amusing.

Altair whispered in Hadrian ear " he does that a lot you'll get use to it"

"haha, really?" Hadrian asked

When the train had finally stopped, they followed a man who looked to be about three times the size as Hadrian.

"No more than four to a boat" the man grumbled

Altair, Hadrian and Draco got in to one of the boats, no one else joined them, but that didn't both Hadrian he was happy with his two new friends. When Hadrian saw the castle it took his breath away and never seen anything so wonderful as this, and he just wanted to get in to the castle now.

" its wonderful isn't it" Altair asked

"Yeah, yeah it is" Draco replied

" What do you think Hadrian " Draco asked

"It's beautiful " Hadrian told him.

The boat journey was finally over, and they were finally in the castle, it was even more beautiful than outside.

" Thank you Hagrid" Hadrian heard one of the professors say.

"smarten your self's up as you will soon be sorted in to one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I am professor McGonagall and I am head of Gryffindor house" McGonagall told them and walked off in to the hall.

After what seemed for ever to Hadrian, the professor finally returned.

"They are ready for you" she told them and lead them in to the great hall, the hall was beautiful and the ceiling looked like the night, they approached a stalk that had a hat on it and it broke out in to song

' oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat my self if you can find,

A smarter hat than me,

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat,

And I can cap them all,

There's nothing in your head,

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be,

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindor apart,

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil,

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind,

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap,

Your in safe hands ( though I have none)

For I am the thinking cap!

"When I call you name come up here" McGonagall told them.

"Susan Bones"

"hm yes yes, HUFFLEPUFF! "

"Terry Bott"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Altair Black"

"SLYTHERIN"

Now both Draco and Altair were in in Slytherin and Hadrian was nervous.

Then finally "Hadrian Peverell "

"ah yes what a great mind, oh fantastic, you would do well anywhere really, after all you are the boy who lived... SLYTHERIN"

With a smile on his face he went over to the Slytherin table,finally the sorting was over, he noticed the two boys that interrupted them were in Gryffindor.

The feast was wonder Hadrian and never seen so much food, he ate is much as he could which made him sleepy, when the feast was over the perfects lead the down to the common room and told them the password "Serpens" they gave a quick talk on the rules and allowed them to go to bed. It was three to a room so Hadrian, Altair and Draco shared a room, they were all so tired they couldn't even stay up that long.

"Night Draco, Altair"

"Night Hade" both boys said in unison.

"Night Dragon"

"Night Al"

So this is finally done, Hadrian is now at Hogwarts. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and would appreciate if people would comment on how I can improve. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Come Out Of Darkness

Chapter 5

The first day

Hadrian woke up before both Altair and Draco, he woke at 7 am an hour before breakfast. He opened the door on the right of their dorm which was the bathroom. He had a very quick shower, he put some gel in his hair and combed in to the left side of his face (imagine the eleventh Doctors Hair) after he brushed his teeth he went back in to the dorm and got dressed.

He didn't get chance to look at the common room last night so he walked out the dorm and went down the stairs. The common room walls where a light green, on the left side of the room you could see out in to the black lake, on the right side there was several tables and chairs, Hadrian guessed they were for studying, by the far wall was the fire place, above it was Salazar's painting, and eight leather chairs around it.

The time was now 7.40 am and Draco and Altair came down to greet Hadrian, Draco's hair was slick back, and Altair's curly hair fell just above his shoulders ( if you've watched criminal minds, think of Spencer Reid's hair).

"Morning Hade" Altair said with a bright smile "do you guys mind if we go up to the owlery quickly? "

"yeah,I don't mind do you Hade " Draco asked.

"No not all" Hadrian told them

After Hadrian, Draco and Altair left the owlery, they went down to the great hall for breakfast, Hadrian noticed that the Gryffindors were the loudest, where as the Slytherins just spoke quietly between themselves.

After breakfast was over, Professor Snape walked over and gave Hadrian, Draco and Altair their time tables, before he left he added " I hope you boys make Slytherin proud today "

" come on we've got charms in a few minutes " Altair said basically jumping out his seat.

" calm down Altair he isn't going to start with out us" Draco laughed.

Altair got out of his seat, and dragged both Hadrian and Draco out of theirs " look charms is my favourite subject so come on".

Draco and Hadrian just laughed at that.

Charms class

" Hello class my name is Professor Flitwick and I will be your charms teacher for the next five years" the small professor addressed his class

Professor started his class with a quick quiz to see how much everyone knew, he was surprised to see that Altair had got full marks on the quiz.

"Well done Mr Black, I see you take after your father in charms"

" Thanks Professor, charms is my favourite "

"I happy to hear that"

After charms the boys walked down to the transfiguration, which professor McGonagall reached, Hadrian noticed she was more strict than Flitwick is, they were only ten minutes in to class when she threatened to get rid of anyone that messed around in her class.

Unlike Flitwick's class they actually got to use their wand, she gave each a matchstick and told them to turn in it to a needle, Hadrian did it with no problem at all, he smiled to him self we he noticed that Charles needed help. By the end of class Hadrian was the only one that managed to do it. Hermione, Draco and Altair got their matchstick to change to a silver colour. The time was no 12 and the only two classes left of the day were herbology and history of magic.

Black manor

Amelia and Regulus were sitting in one of their living rooms when an eagle owl flew in and dropped a letter, Regulus picked it up and read

Dear mother and father

I'm at Hogwarts and its great its even better than you told me on the train me and Draco sat with a boy named Hadrian Peverell, father do you know the name Peverell? it sounds familiar. He's my new friend and he's really nice and cool.

Anyway I'm in Slytherin like you father its great I love, it Draco is also here with me, oh on the way up Potter and weasley came for a visit, I don't understand why they are so rude.

Oh and Suzie is in Hufflepuff by the way, I haven't got a chance to speak to her yet but I'll see how she is later.

Love Altair

"He seems to be alright then" Regulus said to his wife

" I'm happy, and he's made a new friend already "

"he's always been good with people, I'll send a letter back to him" Regulus said and walked off to get a quill.

Potter manor

James was reading a letter, and a small smile came on his face.

" what's got you so happy" Lily asked her husband

" Charles has done the Potters proud and got him self in to Gryffindor "

"Do you think Hadrian got to Hogwarts " Evan asked

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE A FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HIM YOU STUPID BOY" James roared and pinned him up against the wall.

Evan the third Potter child was use to his father's anger, anytime he mentioned Hadrian James would attack him. Evan has red hair and green eyes like his mother and pale skin, he has multiple bruises on his face and up his arms from his father when his father gets really angry and attacks him.

Back at Hogwarts

They were in history of magic class, and half the classed as fallen asleep, the teach for their class Professor Binns just droned on with the most boring voice one could imagine.

The only thing that kept Hadrian falling asleep was the fact he was reading his history book, he realised that he would have to teach himself this class as his teacher was incompetent.

" thank God that is over" Draco said yawning

" you spent the whole class sleeping drake" Hadrian said laughing

"Yeah well it was boring"

" anyway how did you even stay awake" Altair added

" I just read my book, its more interesting than Binns is"

"I'll do that next time" Altair said

" my father said it was boring, but I didn't think it would be that bad, I'll just use the class for sleep"

Both Hadrian and Altair found that amusing.

They only had one more class left for today, and that was herbology.

" I wish we didn't have to do this stupid class" Draco muttered

" and why is that dearest cousin of mine" Altair mocked

" because I'll get dirty"

"oh no, Draco dearest getting dirty, how will you ever cope"

" oh piss off Altair" Draco sneered

"tut tut Dragon that language from and eleven year"

" Just SHUT UP" Draco snapped

" calmed down Draco, or you might start to breath fire.

That last comment made Draco lose it he grabbed Altair by his robes through him to the floor and punched him in the face, Altair pushed Draco off of him, got up and kicked him in the stomach.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU" Hadrian shouted at them "you're cousins you're meant to love each other "

"He started it" Draco said pointing at Altair

"excuse me?, you hit me first you prick"

"I'm a prick am I? Have you had a good look at yourself lately"

Before Altair could reply, Hadrian interrupted them " can't you both just apologise, Draco you should of hit in the first place "

Altair stood there looking smug, then Hadrian turned to Altair and said "there was no need for you to wind him up like that, you could see him getting angry, yet you carried on"

"Now both of you apologise"

" I will once he apologise first " Altair said

"Why should I say sorry first"

"because you hit me first "

" fine I'm sorry I hit you Al"

"I'm sorry too Dray, Friends again?"

" always " Draco said smiling.

The rest of the day went really quickly, it was now 7pm and Hadrian and Altair were playing chess, while Draco was playing with his white fluffy cat. Half way between the chess, there was a tap on the dorm window and Altair realised it was from his father.

" one minute" Altair said and walked over to the window, he undid the latch and allowed his owl in, Altair took the letter from his owl, sat on his bed and read

Dear Altair

You're mother and I are so proud and happy for you, I hoped you enjoyed your first day, Slytherin is great isn't it? better than Ravenclaw but don't let your mother know that. I sent you book on old family names for you, I know that the Peverell name is in there, why are you interested by the way?

Please write back soon son

With love your Father and Mother

P.s give our love to Susan.

Altair picked up some parchment his quill and wrote back

Dear Mother and Father

My first day was great, charms is great and I can't wait to learn more on the subject, history was a bit boring though. They should just get rid of him. Thanks for the book father, there's no particular reason, I just wanted to know.

With love Altair

Altair sent his letter off, and went back to the chess match it was best of three and Hadrian won two.

" how are you so good at this"

" just practice, I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed, goodnight" Hadrian said with a yawn and went in to his bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

"He must of been tired" Altair joked

" yeah"

"have you written to your parents yet Dray" Altair said and walked over to Draco's bed

"no, not yet"

"why?"

"forgot"

"oh okay, I'm gonna head to bed, night Dray "

"night Al "

Draco walked over to his desk and wrote

Dear Mother and Father

I hope you're well, Hogwarts is beautiful I love it, I've got a new friend Hadrian Peverell, he's quite kid but really fun to be around. I'm in Slytherin and I love it here, we seem like the closest house. Today's lessons weren't to bad, hopefully they will be more interesting as we go on. History is just awful though, father can you get rid of Binns please or I might die of boredom. But apart from that everything is great, I miss you and Mother.

With love Draco

P.s give my love to the twins

Draco left the letter on his desk with intent of sending it off tomorrow, he changed out of his clothes and got in to bed, his cat Aithusa curled up on his chest and Draco fell asleep.

So that the first day, can you guess who Regulus wife is?

And would you like to see a good or bad Lily, Again thanks for the reviews, and I would appreciate if you guys could review again. Also do you like the fact that Draco has siblings. And poor Evan, should Hadrian find out his brother is being abused?

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Come out of Darkness

Okay sorry for the people who would of liked a good Lily but I just woke up and had a dream with a bad Lily, and I had to write it straight away it's right now haha. Even if you wanted good Lily I hope you enjoy this, and I'll make the next chapter longer

Warning: there is violence and abuse of a child in this chapter

Chapter 6

Evan Potter was now nine years old, it was only two more years until he would be free from his father, though he did worry for his mother.

The abuse started when he was five, he was playing outside with his parents, his brother Charles and baby sister Rose, he still doesn't know why but he felt an compulsion to look up what he saw shocked him a young boy was looking out from the attic.

"Mummy, Daddy why is there a boy in the attic" Evan asked innocently

James turned on his son in rage and squeezed his arms tight.

"Listen here brat, don't you talk about the boy do you understand? "

"why Daddy what has he done wrong "

That was the question for Evan to ask, his father hit him hard across the face, and it was already starting to bruise.

Time jump

Six year old Evan was still curious to who the boy was in the attic, so one afternoon Evan snuck down the hall way and up to the attic.

"Hello, I'm Evan"

" why are you up here? "Hadrian asked

" I wanted to know who you were, what's your name by the way" Evan asked smiling

"Hadrian"

" hello Hadrian, can I call you Harry instead "

"why? Don't you like my name ?" Hadrian asked mocking hurt

"no, I just thought that you would like it and my granddad was called Harry "

Hadrian looked at his brother and asked "Evan what happened to your face "

"nothing " Evan replied

Hadrian walked over to Evan and put an arm around his shoulder, "its okay you can tell me"

"my Daddy got mad"

"he hit you?"

Evan just nodded

Rage filed Hadrian's eyes

"its okay little brother, I'll protect you one day"

"thank you Harry" and Evan gave his brother a big hug

Hadrian didn't know what to do at first but he soon relaxed.

"what was that" Hadrian asked

"What was what Harry?"

Hadrian didn't need to answer that question as he saw what it was, it was his father.

"You though you could come up here boy did you" James asked while twisting his arm

" s-so-sorry sir"

"oh you will be boy" James said, pulled Evan by the arm and through him down the stairs.

"why the hell did you do that " Hadrian shouted

"that is none of your concern and I will punish him how I see fit" James answered with a smirk

" You're no father " Hadrian hissed

" and you're no brother" James said back to him

Before Hadrian could reply James sent a stunner at him, and removed his memories of Evan.

"wake up" James snapped and kicked his son in the ribs

"please sir, I'm sorry" Evan sobbed

"Oh you will be Evan, now take of your shirt.

Tears rolled down Evans face, he tried to plead with his father but it just made him angrier.

James removed Evans shirt pointed his wand at his back and shouted " flagellum" Evan screamed as the first whip hit against his back, his father shouted it again and again, Evan was now starting to find it hard to breath, he had already run out of tears and he could feel the blood trickling down his back. After the twentieth lash James finally stopped.

James grabbed his sons face harshly and told him if he ever went against him he would give him a hundred lashes. "oh and by the way Hadrian won't remember you" and with that James walked off.

For the next three years the abuse got worse he broke his arm thee times, his leg four, his ribs seven and his cheekbones nine times. He knew his father hated him, he was sure his mother loved him until he over heard his parents conversation.

The evening of September third

"I still can't believe that the boy thinks you love him Lily Flower"

"I know,what do I have to do to make him hate"

" I don't know, but as soon as he goes to Hogwarts he won't be our problem"

" good we should of just got rid of him, I wanted a girl"

"I know sweetie, but we have Rose "

" I know, I just hate having to pretend I love him, I hate his stupid little face, why does he have to like me?"

Evan had heard enough, that had been the last straw, he didn't know who he hated most, he only had one option and that was to write to his brother Harry.

Evan got a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote

Dear Hadrian ( Harry)

You won't remember me but I'm your brother Evan, we meet once but James erased your memories. I know you have no reason to believe me but they hurt me bad, I'm scared Harry I think they might kill me. James physical abuses me. I thought Lily loved me but it was just a lie, I never did anything wrong. Do you know why Harry? It's because I'm not a girl, I heard her myself. All I'm asking Harry is for you to save me please.

I love and miss you Harry, your brother

Evan

Evan gave his letter to his owl and watched it fly off hoping his brother would get it soon and save him. Evan went to bed that night dreaming of him and his brother being happy and free.

Okay so I thought it would be better if Lily wasn't good, let's just make her a really horrible. I know its short and there's no Hadrian but he will be In the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review.

Once again Im sorry if you would of preferred a good Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

Come out of darkness

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, i know a lot of you can see the different personality of the Malfoys and it was always something I wanted to do, make them really nice people and also with Slytherin I want them to be the house with the closest friendship and not the evil and cold house.

Chapter 7

It had now been over a week since Hadrian had received his letter from Evan and he was still at a loss, what if this is all a joke he thought to himself? But if his brother was in danger, he had to something; he couldn't allow his brother to live like this.

Altair could see the look of worry and it bothered him that there was nothing he could do.

" Hadrian mate" Altair whispered, Hadrian didn't reply he just sat there staring at his letter. " I know I don't know how you feel, or what it was liked for you to grow up" Altair took a short pause " but you have the chance to know your brother, and what if he really is in trouble. James could be hurting him now". Altair sat down next to his friend and remained silent.

Finally Hadrian decided to reply " you know what Altair " Hadrian said with a small smile " you have no idea of the choice I'm trying to make, you think it's easy but its not. You grow up with loving parents but I on the other hand did not, so I would appreciate it if you could stop going on about"

Altair was shocked even when Hadrian told him and Draco about James and Lily he didn't react like this, he really wanted to help his friend but he didn't know what to do. " I can see you're unhappy Hade and if you would like me to go I will"

Altair went to leave the room when he heard Hadrian whisper " please don't go"

" Are you sure"

Hadrian nodded his head a tear escaping from his eye. Hadrian walked over to his friends bed and laid down next to him. " Do you want to talk about it Hade"

" I don't know" Hadrian mumbled and rested his head on his friends shoulder.

" If you don't want to then its fine by me, but it will make you feel better if you do" Altair replied and brushed Hadrian's hair from his eyes.

" you're probably right " Hadrian said with a small chuckle " anyway where's Draco at"

" I think he's with Professor Snape"

" do you think I should reply to the letter"

" If it was me I would just so it would make me feel better, but really its up to you"

Hadrian bit his lip and replied " I think it would be best if I did"

Hadrian stood up and walked over to his desk where he wrote his reply.

Dear Evan

You are corrected I don't remember you. I'm sorry to hear what James and Lily are doing to you, I'm not to sure how I can save you but if you really are in danger I will protect you. As I don't know what you look like, can you tell me in your next letter.

With Love

Hadrian

Later that day at Potter Manor

It had seemed like forever since Evan sent his letter to his brother and it looked like didn't care, but then he heard a tap on his bedroom window and saw a fluffy snow owl. " Aren't you a pretty thing" Evan said to himself with a small smile on his face. He carefully read his letter and saw that his brother would help him, Evan realised he may finally be free and that made his smile grow. Evan decided that he would reply straight away.

Dear Hadrian

I'm so happy you have replied to my letter, this past week hasn't been to bad. I've managed to stay out of James way even Lily has ignored me. Anyway because you wanted to know I have red hair and green eyes I have pale skin and I'm 4 foot 7. That's me now tell me what you look like please. Oh and what house are you in.

Love Evan

P.S can I call you Harry?

Back at Hogwarts

Hadrian read over his letter with a smile on his face.

" Do you feel better now Hade"

" Yeah I really do" Hadrian replied and walked over to reply.

Dear Evan

I'm happy to this last week hasn't been terrible, I'm sorry it took so long for me to reply I won't let it happen again. I hope we look similar but I have Black Hair and Dark Emerald eyes. We don't know that much about each but I would like to. First I'm in Slytherin and its really great here, I've made two great friends Altair and Draco, I hope you can meet them sometime.

Love Hadrian

P.S you can call me Harry if you want

Dear Harry

It's great to know that you like your house and have to great friends, I hope I have friends when I go. What's your favourite class so far and which do you dislike. There's not all that much great about me but I love reading.

Love Evan

Dear Evan

Of course you'll have friends when you come here, and don't put your self down. So maybe you'll be a Ravenclaw and do you have a favourite book. History is a bit boring but that's more to do with the teacher, potions is really great.

Love Hadrian

Over that past weeks Hadrian and Evan got to know each other really well, Hadrian knew that his brother was destined for Ravenclaw, he was a little Genius and loved to read, his favourite is war and peace and Hadrian agreed it was a great book.

It was now the 5th of October, Hadrian was with Altair and Draco eating his breakfast when he saw Hedwig fly in.

"whose it from" Draco asked his friend

" oh its from Evan " Hadrian replied and opened the letter.

Dear Harry

Last night I heard James and Lily talking and they said they're visiting Hogwarts next Friday so we might get to meet, isn't that great? I know we haven't really known each other that long but I really can't wait to meet you, you can bring your friends along too.

Love Evan

As soon as Hadrian finished reading he ran as fast as he could and out of the and down to the Slytherin common room and wrote his reply.

Dear Evan

I hope we can meet but it will be risky and I might not be able to take you away, if you are coming to Hogwarts meet me in the library, do you have a time that will be more useful to me. Please stay safe

Hadrian

The next few days had been awful for Hadrian he was really worried that his brother might get caught listening in on James and Lily's conversations but thankfully he had not. It was two days in till James and Lily were coming to Hogwarts and he found that his brother would be coming to Hogwarts too. So they planned to meet at 3.00 pm in the Library as Hadrian knew that would be the safest place for them.

On Thursday night Hadrian went to bed feeling really worried, he was sure he could trust his brother but what if he couldn't. What if this was all a game so James and Lily could hurt him further. It was passed midnight went Hadrian finally feel to sleep.

Potter Manor

Evan on the other hand was to excited to sleep, he would finally get to see his brother tomorrow, but apart of Evan was said as he knew that he would have to come home again with James and Lily.

" Maybe one day I won't have to live here" Evan said to his stuffed eagle that Hadrian gave him. With a smile on his face Evan feel asleep.

Okay I'm sorry its taken me so long to update a new chapter, I've had so much college work and then I kept getting stuck on writing this chapter. I wish it could be longer but this is all I can so so far. In the next Chapter Evan will be at Hogwarts. I also plan to update my new story Love in the Dark tomorrow, so if you could read that and review that would be awesome. As always thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Come out of Darkness

Chapter 8

Hadrian woke up bright and early on Friday morning, he had a quick shower and got dressed. He left a note to Hadrian and Draco telling them he had gone down for breakfast early. When Altair and Draco finally woke up Altair was incredibly nervous.

"Altair is something wrong?" Draco asked with concern. "Um,what Draco?" Altair replied not really looking at Draco. "There something wrong with you, just tell me" Draco's voiced raised slightly.

"It's nothing, now come on let's get breakfast" Altair said quickly and made is way to the great hall.

" You're finally up then" Hadrian smiled at his friends. " yeah, I was enjoying my beauty sleep" Draco yawned. Half way through breakfast Regulus Black and Amelia Black nee Bones walked in to the great hall. " Who are they?" Hadrian asked.

"They're my parents, sorry I've got to go" Altair quickly grabbed his things and walked over to his parents. " Mother, Father why are you here"

" Altair those letter's you've sent have worried us greatly" Regulus said with a frown on his face.

"But you can be here" Altair managed to stammer out.

Professor Dumbledor walked over to the family of three, " is there a problem Lord Black?"

" Not at all, we just need to have a private chat with our son" Regulus told Dumbledor.

"of course, why don't you go find a private room" and with that Dumbledor left.

Hadrian who noticed his friend leave the great hall with his parents turned to Draco and asked. " Do parent's come here often?" "no they don't" with a smirk on his face Draco said "follow me".

Hadrian picked up his stuff and followed Draco, " um Draco where are we going ". "Ah here Draco replied and pulled Hadrian closer to the door. " Draco they're having a private conversation " Hadrian went to walk away when he heard Altair's dad a shout " IF THE POTTER ARE ABUSING THERE NINE YEAR OLD SON I WONT SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING ALTAIR"

Hadrian who was extremely angry that his friend told his parents about this situation barged open the door, "Hadrian what are you doing here" Altair asked.

" HOW COULD YOU, IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SECRET YET YOU TOLD YOUR PARENTS, HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO HELP MY BROTHER WHEN I CAN EVEN TRUST MY FRIENDS "

Amelia who could see the young boy was clearly angry walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, " Mr Peverell we will do all that we can to help hour brother but we need your help"

Hadrian frowned at this " How do I know you won't tell James or Lily?"

" Mr Peverell I've never like James or Lily and the fact that they're abusing their son makes me incredibly angry" Regulus told him with a small smile.

" Okay then but I don't want your son here"

"Altair go to your class" Regulus told him sternly

" But Dad" Altair protested

" just do as your told" Amelia snapped.

"Fine" Altair picked up his bag and left.

" its okay if Draco stays here isn't it"

" Of course Mr Peverell " Amelia replied

" Can you call me Hadrian instead? Mr Peverell makes me sound old"

" Okay then Hadrian tell us as much as you can, and if you can about how you grew up with them" Regulus asked him with concern.

It Hadrian a few minutes to talk but when he did he told them, how for his whole life at the Potters he lived in the attic, and how the only visitors he had were the house elfs. " there is something Evan told me that he visited me once but James wiped my memory.

"Sit back a minute Hadrian, do you mind if I use legillmency It might be able to recover the memory " Regulus asked. " um okay" Hadrian replied nervously.

Once Hadrian was relaxed enough Regulus pointed his wand to Hadrian's head and whispered " Legilimens" Regulus entered Hadrian's minded and was shocked, it looked like half his memories have been wiped. Regulus had to be extremely careful, so he gently prodded one Hadrians blocked memories, whoever cast the spell wasn't all that brilliant at charms which made it much easier for Regulus. The first was of James putting Hadrian under Crucio For two minutes, Regulus quickly left this memory and found many more incidents like that. There was one where James held Hadrian under water for two minutes, let him get a breath of air and pushed him back under.

Hadrian had been going through years of physical abuse and he didn't even know it, but what confused Regulus is why not make Evan forget too.

Finally Regulus found the memory he was looking for and pulled out of Hadrian's mind. Because of the shock of the new memories Hadrian started to go I'm to a panic attack. Amelia who knew what to do pulled him in closely and rubbed small circles in to the boys back.

Draco had never seen this happen so he turned to his uncle and asked " Uncle Reg, what's happening? "

" He's having a panic attack, so don't go to close"

Finally After forty minutes Amelia was finally able to calm Hadrian down, it took another twenty minutes before Hadrian started to talk " how are we going to rescue Evan Mrs Black"

" its going to be hard to charge them unless both you and Evan went up against them" Regulus told him.

" I don't know if I can do that Mr Black" Hadrian bit his lip and looked down on the ground

' Okay Hadrian, I have an idea, what time are they coming here? "

" I planned to meet Evan at 3.00" Hadrian replied

" Okay sweetie, we'll stay here in till James and Lily get here" Amelia told him with a soft smile.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to my next lesson so no one gets too suspicious"

Draco and Hadrian were nearly out the door when Amelia spoke up ", Hadrian my son only meant well"

Hadrian smiled but didn't reply.

Potter Manor

James walked over to his youngest son, and grabbed a fist full of Evans shirt, "if you say anything when your at Hogwarts, I will cause you pain you could never imagine" James twisted Evans arm nearly breaking it " Do you understand?" "yes sir"

With a smile on his face James twisted Evans arm even more,breaking it "good"

Two Hours later

" Come on you idiot boy" James snapped pulling Evans Broken arm, James pushed Evan in to the floo, and with in a second the boy was at Hogwarts. A few seconds later James, Lily and Rose joined Evan in Dumbledors office.

James Turned to Evan " Why don't you go to the library, and we'll meet you here in one hour"

" yes Father" Evan replied and walked out of Dumbledors office, he ran to the library which seemed miles away. When Evan walked in he was surprised by how big it is, there was only two people in the Library a boy with Dark hair and one with blood.

Evan walked over to the table where the two boys sat " excuse me, is one of you Hadrian? "

Hadrian turned his head to look at the boy " Is that you Evan? " Hadrian asked

" Yeah, hiya Harry" Evan said with a smile on his face

"Why are you holding your arm?" Draco asked

"um I hurt it" Evan replied and looked down

Hadrian who could tell that the boy was lying wrapped his arms gently around the younger boy and stroked his hair.

The time spent in the Library seemed to fly by Evan and Hadrian were in a deep game of chess, when Regulus and Amelia walked in. " Hello Hadrian, and you must be Evan" Amelia said with a sweet voice.

" yes ma'am" Evan replied

" no need for ma'am Evan you can call me Amelia"

" And you can call me Regulus "

"Evan, me and my wife here may have found a way so you never have to go back to the Potters, you could live with Amelia and me, would you like that"

With a sad look on his face Evan replied " But they won't let me"

" we plan to adopt, you so you'll be a black " Regulus told him.

" But you need forms, and they won't sign them"

" Oh I think they will" Regulus gave a little smirk

Before Evan could reply James, Lily and Rose came in the Library. James went to grab Evan but Regulus stopped him." Oh I don't think so Mr Potter " Regulus sneered.

"get off me black " James said struggling to get out of Regulus grip.

" If you sign these paper for me and Amelia to adopt Evan then I'll consider it"

" And if I don't?"

" then I'll break you fucking arm and tell the whole wizarding world what you've done to him"

"I don't know what you mean" James stuttered

" Oh I think you do, now sign the paper"

"Okay,okay" James picked up the quill and signed where he was meant to.

" I've done it, now let me go"

"Your wife still hasn't" Regulus told him

"Lily sign the paper" James got out

Lily quickly rushed over to were the quill and paper were and signed it.

With a soft voice Amelia turned to Evan and told him to sign the Paper, which he did gladly.

Regulus quickly let go of James arm, " If you ever come near him again I'll kill you, now leave "

The Potters quickly left the Library, " Evan I was thinking would you like a different name now" Regulus asked.

Evan nodded his head.

" How about Orion for my Father" Regulus asked him.

" And Albert for mine"

" So Orion Albert Black? I like it"

 **From now on Evan will be known as Orion**

" is there something wrong with your Arm Orion" Amelia asked

" I hurt it"

" past me your Arm a minute sweetie so I can run a diagnoses on it" Orion passed Amelia his arm and she waved her wand slightly over his arm. " Its broken, here I always keep spare potions on me" Amelia passed Orion the potion and he took it without a protest.

It was around 5pm when Altair finally entered the Library.

" Hello sweetheart " Amelia smiled at her son.

" Ah you must be Evan"

" he's Orion now Altair, Orion Black" Altair's father told him.

"oh you adopted him, well its nice to meet you Orion"

Regulus and Amelia stayed for another hour before they decided to go. Orion gave his brother a big hug. "Ill see you at Christmas Harry right? "

"Of course Orion" Hadrian said and ruffled his hair.

Altair went to say goodbye to his parents " were proud of you Altair, if you didn't tell us then Orion would still be with the Potters, and don't worry about Hadrian he'll come around" His mother told.

He gave his parents one last hug " I'll miss you guys"

Regulus stroked the hair from Altair's eyes, "it'll only be until Christmas "

" I know"

After his parents had left Altair walked over to Hadrian, "look Hade I'm really sorry, I was only trying to help you "

" I know you were Altair, and if it wasn't for you my brother would still be with James and Lily " Hadrian forced Altair in to a tight hug " so thank you so much " Hadrian whispered in his ear.

When they broke apart Hadrian moved the hair from Altair's eyes, and looked in to his beautiful sliver eyes, " I'm sorry too, will you forgive me?" Hadrian asked biting his lip.

" Of course I do" Altair said with a soft smile

With his arm around Hadrian's shoulder, Altair, Hadrian and Draco left the Library.

So here's chapter 8 finally, I hope that you like that I finally rescued Evan who is no Orion, don't worry I plan to punish the Potters later on, and as for Sirius I'm not to sure what I'll do with him yet. But would you like a good or bad Sirius. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Come out of darkness

chapter 9

Orion, Regulus and Amelia entered Black Manor later that evening, Amelia turned to Orion " I know it will be hard to start with but I promise it will get better Orion. You're just going to have to give it some time"

"I know Mrs Black and anywhere will be better than Potter Manor" Orion replied in to a soft voice.

" Orion remember we said you could call us by our first names " Regulus told him

" I know but I don't want to be rude "

"Don't be silly" Regulus told him with a smile and ruffled his hair "How about me and you sort your room out and Amelia can make us a hot chocolate before bed"

Amelia went of to the kitchen where as both Regulus and Orion went upstairs, "so what colour walls would you like?" " can I have light blue walls and a dark blue carpet" Orion asked shyly. "of course"

Regulus turned each wall in to a different shade of blue so it looked like the sky on a sunny day, and made the carpet in to a rich blue it looked like the ocean on a winters day. " would you like me to change the colour of your bed covers too?"

"yes please, and is there a way you can change the ceiling to make it look like the night sky as I've always loved the stars?"

"of course I can, and tomorrow we can go shopping to add some new things to your room and get you some new clothes"

"you don't have to" Orion stammered

"we can't have you going around in no clothes now can we.

Orion laughed at that.

Regulus changed the bed covers to a dark blue to match the colours of Ravenclaw as he was certain that's where his second son was heading. After that Regulus changed the ceiling so it looked like the beautiful night sky and showed the different constellations.

Regulus went off to get the nine year a pair of PJs he was sure that would fit Orion, "there you go, why don't you try them on and I'll wait outside for you" Regulus handed Orion the green PJs that had dragons flying around on them and walked outside the room. Orion came out the room looking incredibly cute in Regulus's opinion.

Orion and Regulus walked in to the living room side by side where Amelia was waiting for them with their hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. " hello sweetheart, why don't you come and sit next to me" Orion slowly walked over and sat next to Amelia.

"here why don't you have a mug of hot chocolate " Amelia told him with a sweet smile.

"um, I don't know" Orion said nervously

" you are allowed one sweetie, and some cookies"

Orion cautiously leant forward and picked up his mug of hot chocolate, and had a couple small slips from it, he saw that neither Regulus or Amelia had took it away from him or hit him so he leant forward and grabbed a cookie and started to nibble at the end of it.

After half an hour once Orion finished his mug of hot chocolate and three cookies he went up to his new room, he got under his covers and looked up to watch the stars he loves. Ten minutes later Amelia walked in, "ive got something for you,I had it when I was a little girl" and she passed Orion a soft teddy bear.

" But its yours" Orion told her

" yes it was but I want you to have it now"

" but" before he could finish Amelia interrupted him " you may not think it but you are so important Orion and I can not wait until you notice it"

Orion laid back down on his back with the teddy bear in his arms and whispered "thank you Amelia" Amelia placed a soft kiss on his head " you're welcome sweetheart " and walked out of the room. Orion fell fast asleep with the teddy in his arms.

The next morning Orion woke up at 7.30 and walked down in to the dining hall where he was greeted by both Regulus and Amelia already dressed. "ive got some clothes laid out for you, as we're going to diagon alley today, and your breakfast is over there on the table" Regulus told him with a smile. Orion walked over to the table where he saw he had a breakfasts of porridge with blueberry's and honey, a glass of orange juice and vial that contained something that Orion had no clue of what it could be.

With a slight frown in his face Orion turned to Regulus and asked " what is this" while pointing at the vial.

"It's a nutritional potions, drink it up before you eat your food"

"but why do I need one?"

" Its because you're lacking vital vitamins, and you're underweight "

"oh okay" Orion said and gulped it down in one. "yuk that's disgusting " said Orion pulling a face.

Orion quickly ate his breakfast and went upstairs to his room and put the clothes that Regulus put on his bed. Dressed in a black pair of trousers, a white shirt and a dark blue cloak Orion made his way back down stairs.

"Already to go then?" Regulus asked dressed in his black robes and Emerald cloak

Orion just nodded a reply.

" We are going by floo, so why don't you come with" Regulus held out his arm to allow Orion to go in front of him. Regulus turned to Amelia "we will meet you there love"

Orion and Regulus walked in to the fire place, Regulus picked up a handful of floopowder and shouted "Diagon Alley"

Orion and Regulus entered the leaky cauldron via the fireplace, " here let me brush the soot of you " said Regulus lightly patting Orion.

" Thanks Regulus "

Just that second Amelia came through the fire place, the first place they needed to go was Gringotts, so they made their way up to the large marble building, Amelia and Orion went off to get some money from the vault, where as Regulus went to talk to the head goblin.

Once Regulus was finished he waited for both Amelia and Orion outside of the building. Amelia walked out of Gringotts with Orion by her side and a pouch of money in her hand. "what did you talk to him about?" Amelia asked her husband.

"Just some business stuff sweetheart " Regulus said smiling at his wife.

Something about her husband's smile made Amelia think he was lying.

" So where to first Reg?"

" well as need get Orion some new clothes so how about there"

Regulus knew as soon as he said it they would be going to multiple clothes shop, but he wanted the best for Orion.

The first shop they went to was madam malkin's robes for all occasions, they got Orion eight sets of robes, three in blue, one in green, one in a dark, two in black and one pair of dress robes for special balls the total sum came to over nine hundred gallons, they then went to Henry's Cloaks, and picked ten different Cloaks, four in blue, two in green, one in dark red, two in black and one in purple in total it cost six hundred gallons.

After that they went to the casual clothes shop, where they picked up seven pairs of trousers four in black, three in grey. Ten pairs of jeans, in the colours of black, blue, purple, green, red and even black ones with stars ( Even through personally Regulus wouldn't of picked them out, this day was for Orion and he got to chose) grey and even lilac, he even got a pair of jeans that changed colour depending on the mood of the person. Next they went to the t-shirts, where he picked up eight shirts, four in white, one in blue, one in green, one in purple and one in pink. They picked up ten different t-shirts, with different patterns, from dragons, to quidditch and even one with someone star gazing.

Next they moved on to jumpers, where they picked up 7 knitted jumpers in blue, green, grey, purple, red, black and navy. They then picked up four hoodies in blue, black, grey and navy. They then went to the socks and underwear section where they picked up thirty of each with different design. Orion's favourite pair of socks where the ones that had Orion's belt on them.

The last two things they needed to get from the shop where pyjamas and a coat, they picked up ten pairs of pyjamas, and two dressing gowns and finally the last thing the coats, it took about ten minutes but in the end Orion went for the red coat with the Hungarian horntail on the back. The total cost came to three hundred and seventy gallons.

The last item of clothing were shoes, so the trio walked down to the shoe shop where they got, two pairs of dragon hide, five pairs of smart black shoes, and six pairs of trainers. The total cost was nine hundred and twenty four gallons.

By the time Orion, Regulus and Amelia left the shop it was 12.30 pm, "how about we grab so lunch before we continue " Amelia said to both of the boys.

"sure, you okay with that Orion"

" yeah, that's good" Orion said in a happy voice.

Orion, Regulus and Amelia walked down to the leaky cauldron for a quick lunch of ham sandwiches and chips, with three glasses of pumpkin juice.

After lunch the trio made their way to the toy store where they got a range of jigsaws, magical paints and some new bath toys, next they went to the quidditch store. "is there a particular team you like Orion?" Regulus asked curiously.

"i like the Appleby Arrows" Orion said with a bright smile on his face whilst looking at the pale blue robes

"would you like a pair then?" Amelia asked

" if it's okay, I would love a pair" Orion said, tilting his head " do you two support a team?"

"i support the same as you where my husband here supports the Montrose Magpies"

" well we are the most successful team" Regulus said with a quirky smirk

" is there a particular position you want to play?"

" I would love to be seeker one say"

" oh nice, I played that position to, my wife was a chaser"

" really, that's awesome" Orion said excitedly

" how about we by you Your own snitch and broom" Regulus asked

"i don't know how to fly" Orion said looking down

" its alright, I can teach you"

"really, oh thank you so much Regulus "

" no problem buddy"

Regulus and Amelia brought two pairs of robes, one snitch and a new broom, a comet 260. After that they went down to Flourish and Blotts and brought range of different books, some on potions, charms, history. Some on quidditch, two books on the Appleby Arrows, books on the Arthurian legends, and magical beasts.

"is there anything you really want" Amelia asked Orion

" I would like telescope, and maybe my own pet"

" of course you can sweetheart"

Regulus and Amelia brought Orion a telescope that came with its own map of the plants and constellations and his own book on the clearest nights.

The last thing they had to do was pick up a pet, in the end Orion picked up a white fluffy kitten that he name Athena, after the goddess of wisdom

Once finished with shopping they flooed back to black Manor where Orion put all his new stuff in his room. Once he was finished he walked downstairs with Athena in his arm, sat by the fire place was Regulus with a chess set in front of him. " you play" Regulus said gesturing the chess set.

" Yes I do" and Orion sat in front of him playing many games one in which he won.

Orion's first week at the Manor had been the best week of his life, Regulus and Amelia where incredibly kind to him.

" Amelia darling, I was thinking we should blood adopt Orion"

" I was thinking the same thing, we need to get hold of Gringotts "

" I've already done that, last week"

"and you didn't think to talk to me about this "

"Amelia"

" don't you Amelia me Regulus Arcturus Black" Amelia left a shocked Regulus behind.

Once Amelia calmed down, she and Regulus had a more civil conversation, and decided before they go any further they had to discuss the matter with Orion.

Later that evening Amelia and Regulus sat Orion down, when they first told him they wanted to blood adopt him Orion was shocked, they wanted him to be their actual son.

" so what do you think Orion?" asked Regulus

" I don't know, can I write to Hadrian "

" of course let us know when you have decided "

Orion ran up to his room and wrote a letter to Hadrian

Dear Harry

My week here has been great, Amelia and Regulus have been great to me, and I can't wait to show you my room.

The problem is Amelia and Regulus want to blood adopt me and I would love them to but I'm worried you won't see me as your brother anymore and that Altair will think I'm trying to steal his parents away from him.

Please write back soon

Love from your brother

Orion

Orion send the black family owl off with his letter, he sat on the end of his bed with his arms around his knees. Orion heard a knock at his door " Orion sweetie its me Amelia, can I come in"

Orion walked over to the door and let her in, " why don't you tell me what's wrong"

" promise you won't laugh" Orion said in a vulnerable voice

" of course I won't, let's sit down"

Amelia and Orion sat in silence for two minutes then in a quite voice Orion said " I don't want everyone to hate me"

Amelia was confused by this " what do you mean"

" well if I'm a black, then me and Harry won't be related, and Altar might thinking I'm trying to steal you away from him" Orion took a short pause " and I don't want you and Regulus to hate me"

" oh Orion we could never hate you, could we Regulus?"

"no we couldn't" Regulus said sitting down on Orion's other side

" we love you Orion both me and Amelia love you"

"I think I love you two as well " Orion mumbled

Later that evening

Amelia passed Orion a letter " I think it's from Hadrian.

Orion quickly tore the letter open and read

Dear Orion

I'm glad to hear that you've had a great week, and can't wait to see you at Christmas. And don't be silly Orion how could I ever hate you, you'll always be my brother no matter what, Altair's here and he said you should do the blood adoption and he's happy to add you to the family.

Write back soon love your brother

Harry

Once Orion had finished reading his letter and realised that no one would hate him for it he told both Amelia and Regulus he would love to me blood adopted, after Orion in formed them Regulus made his way to Gringotts so he could finalise the date, he came back later that evening with good news telling them that they adoption will take place tomorrow and 9.30 am.

The next day they all woke up bright and early, they are their breakfast quickly and went to get dressed, Orion in his dark blue robes and blue cloak, Amelia in her light blue robes and Regulus in his black ones with his hair slicked back showing his handsome face.

At 9.15 they flooed In to Gringotts, at exactly 9.30 the family goblin took them to a room where the adoption would take place, now Orion if you could pass me your hand, the goblin took his blade and made a small cut on his palm and dropped his blood in to tow of the vials, as soon as thee goblin took as much blood as he needed the cut on Orion's hand healed its self.

In the last vial, he got Regulus and Amelia to put some of their blood in it.

The goblin spoke in a rough voice " you pick up the vial first Lord Black" and Regulus did " and repeat what I say, I Regulus Arcturus Black Take Orion Albert Black to be my son, to always love him and care for him the best way I can"

In a stronger voice Regulus repeated " I Regulus Arcturus Black Take Orion Albert Black to be my son, to always love him and care for him the best way I can" and drank the entire contents of the vial in one.

" no you Lady Black " Amelia picked up the vial same as her husband did

" I Amelia Susan Black Take Orion Albert Black to be my son, to always love him and care for him the best way I can"

Amelia with her sweet voice repeated " i Amelia Susan Black Take Orion Albert Black to be my son, to always love him and care for him the best way I can" and drank the contents in the vial

" now you young Mr Black" Orion picked up the vial his hand shaking

Repeat exactly what I say " I Orion Albert Black Take Regulus Arcturus Black, and Amelia Susan Black to be my parents, to love the and be the best son I can "

In a shaky voice Orion repeated the goblin " I Orion Albert Black Take Regulus Arcturus Black, and Amelia Susan Black to be my parents, to love the and be the best son I can " As soon as Orion finished the vial the changes were taking place his once red hair now turned to a light blood to match Amelia, his eyes turned to the same silver as Regulus and the facial features changed to match Amelia, he also grew three inches taller, apart from the eyes the rest of him was Amelia.

"lets go home son" Regulus said one arm around his wife the other his son, and back to the black Manor they went.

Later that evening with Orion tucked up in bed, Athena sleeping soundly beside his head, Amelia and Regulus read his a story of the brave King Arthur and his knights. Once finished they both kissed him on the head and in unison " good night son" once Amelia and Regulus left the room in a quite whisper Orion spoke " Goodnight mum and dad" and with his soft blond hair falling over his eyes he fell to sleep.

Okay sorry for not updating college has been a nightmare lately, I'm not to sure with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter we will be back at Hogwarts to celebrate Halloween. Also our favourite Sirius and Remus will make an appearance. As always thanks for reading and please review. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes my computer is broken so I'm using my tablet


	10. Chapter 10

Come out of darkness

Chapter ten- Halloween

Godrics hollow

Remus Lupin and Sirius black were crouched around a small headstone that said Hadrian Alexander Potter, born on the 31st of July 1980 and died on the 31st of October 1981.

Sirius turned his handsome face to his best friend and love Remus Lupin " I still can't believe he died Remy " Sirius had tears running down his face and struggled to keep his composure. " we would know, we would feel it" Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius neck " I know Siri, but why would James lie? He's meant to be our friend "

" I know he is Remus but something isn't right " Sirius said seriously

" we could talk to your brother to see what he knows"

Sirius just grumbled at that.

" Come on Siri or I'll have to drag you there myself

"fine"

With a final good my and a kiss on the headstone Remus and Sirius apaerated in to Black Manor, Sirius was shocked to see another young boy that looked so much like Amelia in front of him, Sirius smiled and said hello to him but the boy just backed away in shock.

"ah my dearest brother returns"

" I knew we shouldn't of come here"

" stop it Siri" Remus took a short pause " we need your help, what do you know of the death of Hadrian Alexander Potter"

Regulus raised one eyebrow " such a question you ask, tell me why do you need to know"

" because Sirius here doesn't think him dead "

" what about the other boy they have"

" oh Evan? He is Ill" said Sirius

" and who told you that"

" James did" Sirius said with a frown on his face " has something happed to him?"

" I think we best sit down" Regulus turned to Orion " why don't you go and play outside for a bit " Orion nodded and went outside

" Regulus I know we haven't seen each other in years but I didn't realise you had another soon"

" I'll get to that, Nip"

I house elf wearing robes with the house crest of Black popped in " yes Masters Regulus "

" Can you bring us a tea pot and three cups please "

" of course master" said the house elf happily

The house elf popped away and with in seconds returned with a pot of tea, milk, sugar and three cups.

After the tea was made Regulus begun the story, of how Hadrian wasn't dead and that the Potters lied. " but why would they do that?" asked Sirius.

" please let me continue Sirius" Regulus said in a soft tone

" sorry"

" I don't know how much I can tell you most of the story is for Hadrian, I'm sure he'll tell you two. You are his good father Siri "

Sirius smiled that his brother called him by his childhood name " please continue Reggie"

" well they treated him awful, I'm not sure with Lily but James treated him like he was nothing, I've seen some of the memories and they're horrid" Regulus said with a shiver

Remus finally spoke " where is he now?"

" He's at Hogwarts and doing great. He's clammed the title of Peverell, and is friends with my son, and Draco"

" I'm glad he's doing well, I hope he can forgive Remus and me"

" I'm sure he will he's coming over for Christmas, you can see him then"

" I can't wait" Sirius said with a smile, the smile soon turned to a frown " what about Evan?"

" the Potters treated him bad to, James use him as a punch bad, and they starved him" Regulus heard the cup shatter in Remus strong grip " my Godson, and we didn't know, how didn't we know Siri?" Remus buried his in Sirius shoulder.

Once Remus had calmed down Regulus continued " he's living here now, me and Amelia blood adopted him, the boy you saw when you got here that's him"

"can we see him?" Remus asked

" I'll go get him, and his name is now Orion "

Regulus walked off in to the garden to get Orion, a few minutes later a boy with Blond hair dresser in Appleby Arrows and a snitch in his walked in beside Regulus.

" Hi Orion, its me Uncle Remy, do you remember? "

Orion just shyly nodded his head

" its okay Orion we won't hurt you" Sirius said with a soft smile

Orion sat in silence to nervous to say anything. Remus who could sense it, turned to him and said " is see you support the Arrows, me too?"

" really? " Orion asked " Regulus said we can go to a game one day.

" Oh wow that sounds like fun, I'm sure we will win"

" yep, we are top of the table above the Magpies"

" maybe we will win the cup this year"

" uncle Remy you aren't here to take me away are you?"

" no Im not and neither is uncle Siri"

Orion walked over to Remus and gave him a hug, " I missed you, months without seeing you. I thought you hated me"

" I could never hate you cub"

" me either Pup" and Sirius ruffled his hair.

" Reg do you mind if we quickly talk"

" sure"

" look I'm sorry for being a absolute dick and choosing James over you it was a mistake, and I'll make them pay for what they did to both Hadrian and Orion"

" its fine Siri, I forgive you" both brothers embraced each other.

For the rest of the afternoon, Orion, Regulus, Sirius and Remus spent the day in the garden.

Hogwarts

On the morning of Halloween Draco woke up first, excited as he always was. " wake up you two, its Halloween "

" Draco its six in the morning, what are you doing" Hadrian grumbled

" we always have breakfast with Uncle Sev Aunt Cassi, and Caspian"

" wait professor Snape is married"

" yep, now come on and get dressed "

Hadrian and Altair quickly got dressed and followed Draco out of the Slytherin common room, and down the dungeon corridor until they reached the portrait to Professor Snapes rooms.

" Prince" Draco stated and the door swung open

They walked in side to see Professor Snape sat at the table with a woman, with blue eyes and look black hair sat next to him on his left. On his right was a nine year old boy with black silky hair and blue eyes.

" hello Dragon, Altair and you must be Hadrian" the women said with a sweet smile.

" Hello Mrs Snape, Hello Professor Snape "

" You can all me Cassiopeia or Cassi"

" sure thing Cassi "

" why don't you boys sit down and help your self to some pancakes, all three boys sat down and put some pancakes on their plate.

Half way through breakfast Caspian rather loudly asked " guess what Draco "

" I don't know what?"

" I'm gonna be a big brother "

" going to" Severus corrected

" yeah that"

" oh that's fantastic, congratulations you too"

" thanks sweetie "

" its getting late, you three better head up to the great hall, on the way the trio sadly has an encounter with Charles Potter.

" if it isn't three little Slytherins" Charles sneered

" shove it Potter" Altair said and walked passed him, before Altair could pass him Charles grabbed him by the arm and whispered " don't you think I've forgotten what you did, I'll get you back for this" Charles winked at Ronald weasley, and throw Altair to the ground, before Draco or Hadrian could respond Charles and Ron sent a few hexes at him, Charles was just about to send the bone crunching curse when Professor Snape walked in on them " what do you two think you are doing " Snape snarled

With an arrogant tone Charles stated " just having some fun here with black"

" fifty points from Gryffindor each and two weeks detention "

" you can't do that sir" weasley protested

" I can do what I like Mr Weasley "

" now now professor boys will be boys" Professor Dumbledor stated

" it just got out of had sir, were sorry" Charles said with a small smirk on his lips

" no harm done boys, fifty points to both of you for saying sorry and forget the detention.

The rest of the day went boring in Altair's opinion, Professor Snape made sure that he went to the Infirmary to get checked over.

The only lesson Altair enjoyed that day was charms, they were learning the levitation charm. He started of teaching them the correct pronunciation. After that he taught the want movement " swish and flick"

Professor Flitwick laid a feather on his table and spoke with a clear voice " wingardium leviosa " the feather rose over four feet in to the air and it came down again. Charms was easily Altair's favourite so he had no problem with the spell, he got it on his first try " ah well done Mr Black Take forty points to Slytherin "

" if you're so cleaver why don't you do it" the weasley boy snapped

" wingardium leviosa" he noticed that the girls with bushy hair feather had risen

" well done miss Granger take ten points to Gryffindor "

Charles and Ron walked out of the charms room together " its not wonder she doesn't have any friends, she's a freak" Ron said nastily

" I don't know how she got in to Gryffindor " Charles stated

At that moment Hermione Granger walked past them, " hey Granger" Potter shouted

" um yes Charles "

" watch this Ron" Charles whispered

" come in here I want to talk to you" pointing to the girls bathroom

Once in the girls bathroom Charles approached Hermione and had her pushed against the wall, " you know for a mudblood you would think you know who your superiors are " Charles said putting all his pressure against her

"Please get of Charles " Hermione tried her best to get him off but he was to strong

" now now little muddy where's all the fun, I am the boy who lived and I deserve fun.

Charles grabbed Hermione by the hair and pushed her head down the toilets "Ron didn't you say you needed the bathroom earlier"

Ron walked over and pulled down the zipper on his trousers

"please don't" Hermione begged

" shut up mudblood" Ron shouted relieving himself over her

Covered in urine Hermione curled up and cried

" best clean her up so we don't get in trouble " Charles said to Ron

Charles shot a cleaning spell at Hermione, and they left the bathroom

" did you hear that the Granger girl has been crying in the bathroom all day" Hadrian said to Draco and Altair but before they could answer Professor Quirrel came running in shouting that there's a troll in the dungeon, and the collapsed.

Professor Dumbledor stood up and addressed the hall " perfects take the students back to the common room.

As the Slytherins perfects lead them to the common room Draco turned to Hadrian and Altair " what about the Granger girl" so the trio turned around and ran to the girls toilet where Hermione had hidden.

Draco saw the girl all curled up on the floor " Granger, we need to leave. There's a troll let loose" Draco said softly approaching the girl. But the girl didn't move.

" I'm Draco, and these are my two best friends Hadrian and Altair "

The girl still didn't move, Draco who was now sat next to her gently lifted up her face and stroked the hair out of her face. " what happened, please tell me" fat tears rolled down her face, and Draco used the end of his robe to wipe them away.

Finally she spoke " both weasley and Potter called me a mudblood, and Potter pushed by head down the toilet and then" Hermione stopped more tears falling down her face, he moved to put an arm around her shoulder wiping more tears away " please continue, sorry you never said your name "

" its Hermione "

" beautiful name" Draco smiled " please continue Hermione"

" then weasley peed on me" Hermione whispered

" they'll both pay for this " Draco said with a hit of anger in his voice

" they won't, Charles sent one of those cleaning spells at me so they don't get in to trouble"

" dont worry about them Hermione, they might not think you're brilliant but I do and beautiful " Draco assured her with a slight blush on his cheeks

They were all about to leave when they came face to face with the troll " get behind me Hermione " said Draco

Draco, Altair and Hadrian sent hexes and curses and the troll but nothing worked.

Hadrian closed his eyes and look within him self for the most powerful spell he could use, his eyes snapped open and he chanted some words and a bright light came out of Hadrians hand hit the troll straight in the chest.

Just that minute all the professor's came running in. " what happened, explain yourselves" McGonagall asked

It was Hermione that spoke " I wasn't feeling well so I missed the feast, I was in the bathroom when the troll came in, the boys must of heard me scream"

" is this true" McGonagall asked the three boys

" yes it is" Draco said

" that's settled then twenty points to each of you"

"thank you for saving me"

" the pleasure is all ours Hermione" Hadrian said knowing that this girl needed friends

" but you didn't have to" Hermione mumbled

Draco put his arms around Hermione "what are friends for"

From that day on the four spent all their free time together, becoming the best of friends.

Okay here is chapter ten hope you like it, we've finally meet Remus and Sirius. And to all you dramione lovers I hoped you like this chapter, my computer is still broke and I don't have the money to fix so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, thanks for reading and please review.

So far the ships are

NB/LM

AB/RB

RL/SB

SS/OC

Future parings

HP/?

DM/HG

OC/LL

If you have any ideas who to ship Hadrian with let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Come Out Of Darkness

Chapter Eleven

The beginning of November had finally arrived, and that meant only one thing, Quidditch. It was the first match of the season Slytherin V Gryffindor. For the past seven years Slytherin had won the cup and that wasn't going to stop now.

Altair who was a Quidditch fanatic woke at 7.00 am sharp, he pushed off his Montrose Magpies covers him and went to have a quick shower. He re-entered the dormitory at 7.30 dressed in black trousers, a dark green button up shirt with silver snakes around the collar.

He tried to wake both his cousin and Hadrian but neither of them wanted to leave their warm beds.

"come on Draco" Altair pouted " you love quidditch "

"it isn't even" Draco yawned and turned over " 8 yet" Draco fell back to sleep with a light snore.

"the game doesn't even start till eleven " Hadrian pointed out "we will meet you at quarter past ten"

"fine, I'll see you later" Altair picked up his Slytherin cloak, scarf and gloves and walked down in to the common room.

" good morning Theo, you looking forward to the match today"

The light haired, honey eyed boy turned to him " Morning, um I suppose so, I prefer to read really" Theo said and went back to his book

" but quidditch is amazing, its just so brilliant " Altair's smile got brighter " i hope, i get on to the team next year "

Not wanting to be rude Theo replied " so is there a particular position you want"

Nodding his head Altair replied " the chaser is my best, it was also my mum's position when she was here" hearing his stomach rumble " would you like to go down to breakfast Theo? "

Altair and Theo walked down to the hall together, Theo didn't mind Altair but when he was talking about Quidditch he really had no idea what he was talking about.

Half way through breakfast Theo's owl flow down and perched its self on Theo's shoulder, Theo unclipped the paper from his owl and begun to read.

"Anything interesting " Altair asked

" not really" Theo said with a shrug

" Hey look" Altair said pointing at the picture of his dad " has his bill gone through?"

Theo read the bit on vampire's losing a bit of colour on his pale face, " no, not yet" Theo said with a sigh

"Oh" Altair said disappointedly

At quarter past ten like said Hadrian and Draco met Altair in the great hall, Draco who was a lot more awake was super excited for the game " I can't wait till we beat Gryffindor " Draco said

Draco who was dressed up in Slytherin colours picked up a piece of toast and pored his Coffee. Quidditch wasn't really Hadrian's thing he had his Slytherin scarf on showing his support for the team.

Theo turned to Hadrian " I suppose you're looking forward to the game"

" not at all, I'm hoping a can sneak off, you?"

Theo gave a small laugh " not at all, I don't know why some people get so worked up about it"

Hadrian who was happy that he found someone who also wasn't a big fan on Quidditch " perhaps we can sneak off together "

" I might take you op on that offer"

At 10.35 am with the help of both Altair and Draco, Theo and Hadrian found themselves walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"I never asked Theo, do you have any younger siblings?"

" yeah, a younger brother and sister. What about you?"

Hadrian who wasn't ready to tell Theo just answered with a simple no.

The Quidditch pitch was packed and all you could hear was the cheering from all four houses.

" WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON" a loud voice was heard over the cheers of the crowed.

" TODAYS MATCH SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR, CAN GRYFFINDOR FINALLY BREAK THEIR BAD LUCK"

Both Draco and Altair said no at the same time.

" MADAME HOOTCH HAS RELEASED THE QUAFFLE AND THE GAME BEGINS, BELL CATCHES THE QUAFFLE, WHO PASSES THE BALL TO JOHNSON , WHO FLIES UNDER THE SLYTHERIN CHASER AND THROWS THE QUAFFLE BACK UP TO BELL WHO ATTEMPTS AT GOAL.

" NICE ATTEMT BY BELL BUT FLINT CAUGHT IT JUST IN TIME, THE SLYTHERIN CHASER HAS CAUGHT THE QUAFFLE, HA IT LOOKS AS IF HE'S DROPED IT, OH WAIT NO WARRINGTON CAUGHT THE BALL AND SCORED WITH OUT WOOD KNOWING"

The cheers of the Slytherin were echoed throughout the whole stadium.

" Ha take that Gryffindor " Altair showed loudly

" SLYTHERIN LEAD GRYFFINDOR 10-0"

Half an hour had now gone by "SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN PUTING THE GAME 80-10"

Noticing both Draco and Altair were distracted Hadrian and Theo finally had their chance to slip away. " I really don't know why people like the game so much" Theo stated.

" me either, now we are finally free, is there anything you would like to do?"

" Well I haven't seen all the castle so we could do some exploring "

"great idea" Hadrian then had an idea " what do you think is on the 3rd floor?"

"i don't know, but it must be bad. The headmaster had to warn everyone"

Hadrian who didn't really trust the headmaster shrugged his shoulders " if it was that bad, why would it be here Theo? Think about it, I think there is something he wants someone to find"

Theo had a light frown " well when you say it like that, it doesn't really make any sense to put the students at risk"

"see, I've been thinking about it, I wouldn't go there if I thought it was unsafe"

Theo was still a little unsure " If you really don't want to go Theo, we won't"

A light blush was present on Theo's face " I'm just a little scared"

"me too, we can stand outside the corridor and if you don't want to go in then we won't"

Theo nodded his head and agreed, once outside the 3rd floor corridor Theo could feel his heart racing faster. " are you ready?" Hadrian asked.

Theo nodded his head, and both boys opened the doors to the corridor, " the corridor is empty, I don't see what's so dangerous " Hadrian was completely confused.

Theo noticed the door at the end of the corridor and pointed. " I wonder where that leads"

"lets go check"

Hadrian and Theo walked down the corridor and were now in front of the door.

" its locked" Hadrian said trying to open the door

Theo could feel a strange/dangerous feeling coming out the door, he noticed Hadrian had got his wand out and had it pointed at the door, but before he could warn Hadrian he heard the door unlock.

Hadrian swung the door open and fainted from absolute fear, Theo walked beside Hadrian and saw the three headed dog, the dog was about to attack Hadrian when Theo's honey eyes turned a dark red warning the dog away, while shutting the door Theo noticed a trap door. Once the door was locked again Theo crouched down on the floor by Hadrian, and shook him lightly.

Once Hadrian woke up he was completely embarrassed that he fainted, " let's just go back to the common room"

" its nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone gets scared"

" I bloody well know that Theo " Hadrian snapped.

" just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you can speak to me like that" Theo said coolly

"Whatever Theo" Hadrian left Theo and walked towards the Library.

Theo who was hurt by the way Hadrian reacted walked back down to the common room alone.

" AND THATS ANOTHER GOAL TO SLYTHERIN, THEY LEAD 240-30"

"This is great isn't it Draco "

" I know, Gryffindor are awful" Draco said laughing

"oh look Draco " Altair said pointing " I think Higgs has seen the snitch "

"IT LOOKS LIKE HIGGS HAS SEEN THE SNITCH, THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER WHITE IS TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH HIGGS BUT ITS TO LATE HES CAUGHT THE SNITCH "

The cheers from the Slytherins drowned out the booing from the Gryffindors.

" THAT'S THE MATCH OVER SLYTHERIN WIN 390-30"

The cheers continued.

" we completely destroyed them" Altair said smiling

"yeah we did, wait where did Hadrian and Theo go?"

" No idea, but they missed our fantastic win"

" I'm hungry, want to grab some lunch?"

"sure Draco " Altair stood up and had a little stretch " perhaps Theo and Hadrian might be there"

" hopefully, we can tell them about our fantastic win"

When Altair and Draco entered the great hall they saw neither Theo or Hadrian, neither of the boys thought anything of it and ate lunch and had a discussion about the match match.

They didn't see Hadrian until later that evening.

" Hadrian " Altair shouted out

" yes Altair " Hadrian replied in a bored tone

"where did you go? You missed the match it was brilliant. When did you leave? How much did you see? Where'd you go?"

" how many times do I have to tell you I hate quidditch, and where I go is none of your business " Hadrian snapped

" well you're obviously in a bad mood, so I'll leave you alone " Altair sneered

"Fine by me"

Draco just sat on his bed reading his potions book not sure what to do. Draco could see how upset his cousin was so he put down his book and walked over to sit on his bed. " perhaps he's having a bad day "

" I don't care if he is"

" yeah you do, don't be silly "

" I don't and I'm not silly"

Draco raised an eyebrow at that " if you say so, I'm going to get an early night "

"night" Altair muttered

Draco went to bed hoping his two best friends would make it up again tomorrow, sadly he was wrong it took all seek for them finally to talk.

Draco pulled both Hadrian and Altair aside " we need to talk, let's go in to this room"

"no thanks Draco "

" it isn't an option Hadrian, Ive had enough of you two"

"fine, let's talk then"

Hadrian walked past Altair and sneered, and in return Altair sent a tripping hex at him. Before the problem could get any worse Draco stepped in.

" Stop both of you! You don't need to act like this " Altair went to interrupt but Draco stopped him " just shut up for once Al, I understand you're both annoyed and angry, but acting like this won't help" Draco gave a quick pause " so why don't we speak calmly about this.

After a few seconds of silence Hadrian spoke " I need to tell you guys something about when happened on the day of the quidditch match"

Hadrian went on and explained how him and Theo went up to the 3rd floor and how they saw a three headed dog, Hadrian blushed when he mentioned the part about him fainting.

Altair spoke up " did Theo do anything to the dog?"

" no idea, we haven't spoken since"

" oh, why not"

" we had an argument after the whole thing, I got angry him "

" I see, sorry about the tripping hex"

" no problem Al, sorry for being the way I was"

" its fine" Altair said with a smile happy to being friend again with Hadrian

" finally " Draco said " Hermione has been getting me to get you two talking all week"

" well when we see her later we can tell her" Altair said laughing.

Later that afternoon the trio meet with Hermione, Hadrian re told the story.

" why do you think it was there?" Hermione asked

" no idea, there has to be a good reason "

Hermione nodded " you should speak to Theo you know, he seems to spend a lot of time by himself "

"ill talk to him later"

"promise"

"yes I promise"

The four spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together.

Draco turned to Altair and Hadrian " I'm going to walk Hermione back "

Hadrian smirked and said his goodbyes to Hermione. Altair gave Hermione a quick hug and followed Hadrian down the corridor. Draco held out his hand " let's go then"

Hermione took Draco's hand, and they walked up to Gryffindor tower, Draco lightly teasing her about the quidditch match. Hermione gave Draco a small kiss on his cheek " night Draco "

Blushing like an idiot Draco hugged Hermione " night Hermione, see you tomorrow "

Once Hadrian and Altair entered the Slytherin common room, Hadrian noticed Theo sat by the fire, reading one of his books. " I'll see you in a minute "

"okay, just stay calm" Altair said and walked up to their dorms.

Hadrian walked over to Theo " mind if I sit down?"

It seemed like Theo was going to ignore him, but finally Theo gave a little nod.

Hadrian looked in to the fire his fingers tapping against his knee not knowing how to begin. Theo closed his book and placed it in his lap. Theo looked up at Hadrian with anger showing in his honey eyes. "is there a reason why you're here?"

Hadrian nodded his head, " well can you get on with it then so I can get back to my book"

"Theo I know I was an unfair to you and I just felt vulnerable and I hate that feeling. If you wasn't there I would be dead and I hate feeling that I had to rely on someone my age"

" its not a bad thing Hadrian " Theo said the warmth returning to his eyes

" perhaps not, I might have to use to it even if I don't like it, and Theo I'm really sorry"

" you should be, you can't take your anger and problems out on other people" Theo gave Hadrian a soft smile " but I forgive you Hadrian but please try not to do it again "

" I'll try, thanks Theo. I'll have introduce you to my friend Hermione tomorrow and if you want we can be friends "

"I'd like"

"good. I'll leave you to your book, night Theo "

"night Hadrian "

Noticing Hadrian's smile when he walked in Altair assumed he sorted everything out with Theo. A little while later Draco walked in humming, both Altair and Hadrian found this amusing.

" what's got you happy my dear cousin "

Draco stopped humming and stuttered "Nothing"

" what ever you say"

The next morning Hadrian, Altair, Draco, Hermione and Theo were sat in the Library discussing the encounter with the three headed dog.

" So it was standing on a trap door?" Hermione asked

" yeah, I wonder why?" Theo asked

"It must be guarding something" Hermione stated

The next few weeks went incredibly fast Hadrian, Altair, Draco, Hermione and Theo were inseparable. Hermione's only friend in Gryffindor Neville joined them at times but he spent most of his time working in the green house.

It was only two weeks until Christmas and Hogwarts was covered in a bed of snow, the five friends were sat in the Slytherin common room drinking hot chocolate.

" you looking forward to going home Hermione?" Draco asked

" yeah I am, I've missed my parent's so much"

" me too, I can't wait to see the twins again, oh before I forget Hermione you're invited to our new years ball"

"really? That sounds exciting "

"yeah, we hold one ever year "

" that's so nice, how many people will be there"

" a lot" Altair said with a chuckle

" I'll have to find a dress then"

" you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear Hermione "

"aw thanks Draco"

In the morning of the last day of term, the Slytherin four got the house elves to do them some food. The food on the train was alright but it was all sweet stuff and didn't really fill you up.

The boys meet Hermione and ten and they made their way down to hogsmeade station, to get a good compartment.

"Hopefully we don't get disturbed by Potter or weasley this time" Hadrian said

Both Ron and Charles had ignore Hermione since Halloween which she was grateful for.

" perhaps we could put the notice me not charm on the door" Theo suggested

" Hadrian you are probably the strongest in magic here, so can you try?" Hermione asked

"I'll have a go but Altair is the best at charms " Hadrian walked over to the door his wand in his hand, he wasn't to sure with what spell to use. He closed his eyes and wanted them not to be disturbed, a light gold stream came from his wand and covered the door.

"I think you've done it Hadrian " Theo stated, he was surprised about how much magic radiated off of Hadrian at that moment.

The rest of the journey went fast and they were thankful they were disturbed. Though they all would of liked some chocolate. Once the train had stopped they all thankfully had the feather light spell on their luggage, it made it so much easier to carry.

Draco had his cat in one hand and pulled his trunk along in the other. The other four just had their trunk as bot Hadrian, Altair and Theo had owls and Hermione didn't have a pet.

"so you're definitely sure Hedwig will find your Manor?"

" yes Hadrian, don't worry about "

Once off the train Altair noticed his parents, excited to see them he ran towards them, and embraced them tightly. Happy to notice Orion Hadrian quickly said goodbye to Theo and Hermione and walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"Looking good Orion" Hadrian said with a fond smile and ruffled his hair.

"Hello Lord and Lady Black "

"its Amelia and Regulus " Hadrian and Amelia said hugging the other boy.

Lord and Lady Malfoy walked over with Draco and the twins. " both Theo and Hermione had to go, they send they'll write to you over Christmas "

One of the twins was in Lord Malfoys arms the other in Lady Mafoys.

"hi Aunt Cissy, hi uncle Lucius" Altair said

"hello Altair, hope you're"

" I'm very well Aunty thank you"

"its a pleasure to meet you Lord Peverell "

" you too Lord Malfoy, and you can call be Hadrian"

"very well Hadrian, you can call me Lucius or uncle Lucius if you like"

" and you can call me Naricssa or aunt Cissy"

Hadrian nodded not sure yet if he would call them Aunt and Uncle. " so Draco you going to introduce me to your siblings "

"sure, the one in my dad's arms is Lyra and the one in my mum's in Phoenix "

"they're really cute" Hadrian said smiling at the little boy in Narcissa's arms.

" We need to get off" Regulus said to the boys " but your friends can come over later in the week.

Draco, Altair and Hadrian said there goodbyes, Regulus turned to Hadrian " you might feel a little once we apperate but you can have an anti-sickness potion after if need be"

Orion took Amelia's arm while both Altair and Hadrian took Regulus's, once ready they apperated in to black Manor, "are you feeling okay Hadrian?"

"yeah I'm feeling fine thanks Regulus "

" Altair why don't you show Hadrian up to his room "

"sure Dad, follow me"

Hadrian followed Altair up two lots of stairs and down the corridor, " this is your room while you stay here, we can sort everything out tomorrow if you'd like"

Hadrian walked in to the beautiful room, the deep greens and browns made him feel like he was in a forest. Hadrian noticed his bed was a mixture of both Yew and Holly wood.

" I love it, its beautiful "

" I'll show you my bedroom later, let's go downstairs "

The time was 7.30 in the evening, they entered the dinning room and ate their dinner.

" I still need to show you my room Harry"

Hadrian smiled at his younger brother " I can't wait"

After dinner Orion dragged Hadrian to his room " its good isn't it"

"yeah its beautiful Orion, how do you like it here?"

"oh its brilliant Harry, they really like it here and they actually like me. And guess what?

" What?" Hadrian said with a smile

" Regulus said we can go to a quidditch match "

" oh wow that sounds exciting, which team do you support "

"Appleby Arrows, just like uncle Remy and Amelia"

Orion and Hadrian heard a soft tap at the door. " Orion sweetie you need to go for your bath now" Amelia then turned to Hadrian a bath room is also connected to your room"

"okay, thank you Amelia "

" you're welcome and can you tell Altair to have his bath as well"

"sure thing"

"thank you, I'll see you down at supper" Amelia went off to run Orion a bath.

"Oh there you are, I'll show you my room now"

Hadrian followed Altair in to his room, the walls were black and white, he had the Montrose Magpies crest on his back wall, all his bedding had something to do with the Magpies and he had around 15 posters on his wall.

" wow, I didn't realise you loved them that much"

" yeah, me and dad go to loads of matches"

" oh your mum told me to tell you to have your bath"

" okay, its 8.30 already! I'll have it now, I'll meet you down in the living room later"

" okay, I don't really know where that is"

"it's in the East wing"

Hadrian nodded still not to sure of where he needed to go, he walked back in to his own room and decided to take a bath.

After All boys had taken theirs baths, and had finished the hot chocolate and cookies they went to bed all three falling fast asleep as soon as their head touched the pillow.

Okay so here's chapter eleven, I hope you all like it. It's a big different than my other ones as I don't want it to drag to much. Next chapter Hadrian will meet Sirius and Remus, and I might include Christmas. And I hope you all like Theo in this story. Im still 100% sure who Hadrian will end up with. As always thanks for reading and please review.

P.s sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I do check over it I just don't always notice them.


	12. Chapter 12

Come Out Of Darkness

Chapter 12

Hadrian woke up on the first day of the holiday bright and early, he walked in to his bathroom, which was a lot more glorious than the one at Hogwarts. The bathroom tiles reflected the light off each other, and the glass ceiling allowed the sun light to shine in.

He hopped in to the shower which was the right temperature for him, he spent around half an hour in the shower. Once he got out he dried himself with the drying charm and he put on his black jeans and a green T-shirt.

Hadrian walked down to the dining room to find only Regulus drinking his morning coffee. " good morning Hadrian " Regulus said putting his cup of coffee down.

" Good morning to you too Regulus. Where is everyone?"

" Amelia had to go to work this morning and Orion and Altair are still in bed" Regulus took another sip of his coffee " its only eight in the morning, the boys probably won't be up until ten"

"Okay, so two hours to spare" Hadrian muttered to himself

" is there anything you would like for breakfast?" Regulus asked

"Um, just some fruit and toast would be fine"

" Cally"

The elf popped in " yes master Regulus "

" can you bring some toast and fruit please"

" yes, right away master Regulus "

Cally went with a crack, a few moments later she was back with the toast and a bowel of fruit, Hadrian ate his breakfast quickly, and pored himself a glass of orange juice. After he had finished Hadrian turned to Regulus " do you mind if I go to the library?"

" no of course not Hadrian, its down the corridor on the left, up the stairs and then take your first right and the Library will be right in front of you"

" thanks Regulus " Hadrian said with a smile

As Hadrian made his way to the library, he was surprised by how many paintings there were, but he was even more shocked when he opened the door to the library, it was even bigger that the one at Potter Manor .

He walked down the Library with a frown on his face trying to decided what book to read, when finally he noticed a book on alchemy, he removed it from its spot, and sat down to read.

The bit about the philosophers stone, was incredibly interesting in Hadrian's opinion, there were some really rare potions that needed the elixer of life, one could restore the mind, no matter the damage. He was half way through the book when one of his best friend's had entered.

Altair dressed in his black jeans, and Montrose Magpies top sat down next to Hadrian, what are you reading about?

"alchemy, its very interesting, have you ever heard of the philosophers stone" the look on Altair's face answered the question. " it can make any substance in to gold, and it makes you immortal."

" sounds interesting, want to go and do some exploring in the woods? "

" no thanks Altair, I'm reading. I'll see you later, okay?"

"yeah, sure " Altair said slightly annoyed.

On the fourth day of the break Hadrian received letters from, Draco, Hermione and Theo. The first one he picked up was from Hermione.

Dear Hadrian

I hope you've been well, its been really nice to be back home with my parents but I still miss you guys, yesterday I was in diagon alley with my parents buying everyone's presents when I sadly, saw Potter and weasley. They didn't see me thankfully. They were both talking about a guy called Nicholas flamel, saying what ever is hidden has something to do with his. Do you know who he is? I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays.

Love Hermione.

The second one he picked up was from draco

Hello, Hadrian

How's your holiday? Mines been great, I think we're coming over on Christmas eve so I can give you your presents then. I was thinking what should I get Hermione? I'm at a loss, I've never brought a present for a girl before.

Love Draco

Hadrian picked up the final letter, and noticed it was from Theo

Dear Hadrian

I hope your Christmas break is going well, its a bit boring here at the Manor father is away on some business trip. The black Manor its glorious isnt it? You'll have to come over to Nott Manor, we have a brilliant wood area which we can go exploring. I hope you have a splendid Christmas and I'll see you soon.

Love Theo

Altair walked in the room with an annoyed look on his face. " Hadrian are we going to do anything today?" Hadrian raised his eyes from his book " sorry I'm spending the day with Orion"

" Fine" Altair snapped and stormed out the room. In his anger Altair bumped in to his father. "look where you're going Altair" Regulus snapped and carried on walking down the corridor.

"Whatever" Altair sneered under his breath

Later that afternoon Sirius and Remus paid a visit. Regulus who noticed his nervousness laced his tea with a calming draught.

Sirius was half way through his tea when Orion and Hadrian entered. " Uncle Remy" Orion shouted and wrapped his arms around his Godfathers neck. Next he turned to Sirius " hiya uncle Siri"

"alright Kiddo" Sirius ruffled Orion's hair to which he frowned at.

" um who are you?" Hadrian asked, his eyes narrowed.

" I'm your Godfather"

" My Godfather?" Hadrian asked " why the hell did you never rescued me?"

" I thought you were dead Hadrian, we both did" Sirius replied softly.

" Why did you think I was dead?" Hadrian asked

" Because that's what James and Lily said"

Every cup in the room shattered and Hadrians eyes went a dark blood red.

Regulus ran and pulled Hadrian tightly to his chest stroking his hair to calm him down. " I hate them" Hadrian shouted " I hate all of them" " I know, so do I" Regulus replied.

After Hadrian had calmed down he went up to Sirius and put out his hand " Hadrian Alexander Peverell"

Sirius took his hand " Sirius Orion Black"

It was now Christmas eve, and Hadrian went up to one of his best friend's Altair " are you okay Altair? You haven't spoken to me for days" Altair just ignored him and walked out the room. Hadrian followed him, " come on tell me what's wrong, we're best friends"

" oh are we?" Altair sneered " every time I've tried to spend time with you, you say oh not now Altair, or im busy. You're in my house and if I want you to do something you will"

" oh I will, will I? You're a spoilt little brat who's angry that you can't get your own way, I can't spend all my time with you. If you still want to be my friend come find me later"

" he's right you know son"

" Will you just piss off father"

Regulus grabbed his son tightly by the ear " what on earth is your problem? Are you jealous?" Regulus laughed

" just let go of my ear and leave me alone" Altair snapped

" watch your tone young man, now are you going to tell me what's wrong" Regulus said releasing Altair's ear

" Like you care" Altair muttered

" of course I care, you're my son and I love you more than you could know"

" It doesn't feel like it, I've spent most of the holiday by myself. Hadrian hasn't had time for me and neither have you and Mother, and now you have Orion why would you want me?" at this point Altair started to cry.

Regulus took his son in to his arms tightly " I'm sorry you felt that way my little star, and don't ever think me or you mother don't want you because we love you so much and we always will"

"Im so sorry dad" Altair sobbed in his father's arms

"It's okay son, I forgive you"

Finally they broke apart " dad do you think Hadrian will forgive me?"

" I'm sure he will son, why don't you go speak to him now. I was thinking about picking the tree up in an hour"

" can I invite him?"

" of course you can"

Altair walked down the corridor to Hadrian's room and tapped the door lightly. He heard a soft come in. Hadrian watched as Altair walked in. " I'm so sorry Hadrian, I was angry and jealous because you wouldn't spend time with me and I thought you no longer wanted to be my friend"

" are you really that stupid?" Hadrian asked " why wouldn't I of wanted to be your friend? Look I'm not going to deny I'm annoyed at you but because it's nearly Christmas I'll let you off this once"

Altair wrapped his arms around Hadrian " thank you, oh do you want come with me and my dad to get a tree"

" yeah sure" Hadrian smiled and both boys walked down to meet Regulus. " we'll be going In the car" Regulus stated

Both the boys followed Regulus out of the Manor and went in the car. " nice car uncle"

" Thank you Hadrian"

It was a long drive but finally they arrived, once out of the car Hadrian could see how big some of the trees were. Regulus turned to the two boys " go pick which tree you like best"

It took nearly an hour but they left with three trees. Altair picked the biggest, Regulus one was bushy and Hadrians one was the greenest. Once they arrived back in the Manor, Regulus; Amelia, Orion, Hadrian, Altair, Sirius and Remus decorated the trees and the entire Manor, once they had finished the whole house looked more beautiful than normal, there were lights shinning all over the Manor, colours of red and green. That evening all seven of them sat by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies.

The next morning everyone was up early, merry Christmas my dear family Amelia said to all of them and breakfast. " let's open the presents now" Sirius shouted.

" I agree with Sirius" Altair said smiling at his parents.

After they finished breakfast they all went in to the living room to find a mountain of presents. Once split in to piles the boys started to open their presents, the first present Altair opened was a nimbus 2000 " oh sweet merlin, thank you so much" and gave both his parents a big hug.

After all the presents were open, Altair had a new broom, new quills, a new quidditch set, quidditch robes , books from Remus , a new chest set from Sirius, more clothes and chocolate. From Orion he had a new poster and from Hadrian he a bracelet that had a rune on it. " this is great Hadrian I love it"

Orion had lots of Appleby Arrows stuff, that include a book on their entire history, season tickets, posters and a new quidditch robe. From Altair he got a signed photo of his favourite team, and a box of chocolates. From Hadrian a necklace with a rune and a cat collar that also had a rune on it. From Sirius and Remus he and a bunch of board games such as wizards scrabble and wizards snakes and ladders, along with a new cloak.

Finally Hadrian, received more books some that were incredibly rare, a new cloak and dragon hide boots. From Sirius and Remus he received a bunch of pranks, dragon hide gloves. They also brought him a new scarf and hat. From Orion he received a box of chocolates and a picture that he drew, from Hadrian he received a broach that had the Peverell Sigel on it, a beautiful quill and a book on rare herbs.

Around a eleven the malfoys arrived and brought presents with them, from Lucius and narcissa Orion received a set of all the founders and Hogwarts it self, Draco gave him a book on quidditch moves. Altair received a rare book on charms, from Draco he received a book on the legends of king Arthur and his Knights. Finally Hadrian received a cloak made out of silk, and from Draco a book titled how to destroy your enemies. They all received sweets from the twins.

Before lunch the Snape family arrived. Draco and Orion received more quidditch stuff, Altair got a book on how to make your own charms and Hadrian received a box of rare potions ingredients.

After a large lunch, the big family were inside watching a Christmas film when two owls appear, one was Hermione's the other was Theo. All three boys received books from Hermione, Draco received the Lord Of the rings trilogy, Hadrian receive a book on muggle medieval history, and Altair had a book on mythical creatures from a muggles perspective. They each had a letter wishing them a happy Christmas. Hadrian picked up the letter from Theo and read

Dear Hadrian

I wish you a merry Christmas, I wasn't too sure what to get you as everyone may of already got you it, so instead I went to the Nott vault and found you something I hope you like. Inside the box is a necklace with the Nott crest on it. It is a friendship necklace. It will protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you, it also acts as a portkey, to my home.

Love Theo.

Hadrian open the box and put the necklace on. After the film everyone minus Amelia and Cassiopeia went outside for a snowball fight.

On team one there was Severus, Caspian, Remus, Altair, Lucius and Phoenix on team two Regulus, Sirius, Orion Hadrian, narcissa, Draco and Lyra.

It was long battle but finally team one became victorious. Severus and Lucius were smug for the rest of the evening. Later that night they had turkey sandwiches, Christmas pudding and a mug of hot chocolate, around 9pm the children went up to bed. While lying in bed all Hadrian could think about was how this was the best Christmas of his life, the best day even and he went to bed with a smile on his face.

When all the children were in bed the men played poker and drank fire whiskey while the women spent the evening talking about their family. " do you have names yet for the children?"

Cassiopeia nodded her head " Cassius and Arya"

" They are beautiful names"

"Thank you cissa"

Finally after a long day everyone was in bed asleep, the house was quote except quite snores from the twins.

It has been so long since I've updated sorry about that. Good news I've finished college, bad news all my work on this story had been deleted, so I have to write it again. Do you like the name for Severus's and Cassiopeia twins? Anyone know where Arya is from. For some reason I really like the name Cassius so I went with it.

I love the name phoenix and I plan on name my first child it. As always thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
